


You & Me and Sherlock makes 3

by senseiPusan



Series: Tales from the underground...well the Q Branch anyways [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Jealous Sherlock, M/M, protective R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senseiPusan/pseuds/senseiPusan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you work for MI6 and have recently moved into 221C Baker Street.</p><p>or</p><p>What happens when Eliza foolishly picks the flat below Sherlock and John as her new home. Sherlock gets nosy about Eliza and where she works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_March 7_

_I’ve been transferred back to MI6 in London for an undefined period of time. I got the paper work about it this morning. Called Ben._

 

Eliza believed that she must have a sign permanently strapped to her back that says ‘all weird things come here’.

Since she has recently been transferred from Rome, Italy back to London. So right now she has been living out of a hotel. She needs to find a place quickly. So she has narrowed a flat down to five places and since it is her day off she is going to go visit the places in person.

First stop is a one bedroom flat in Hanwell, nice and simple but the manager was creepy and it’s an hour away. Second place at Royal Waterside; a one bedroom on the top floor, but too futuristic in person. Third place one bedroom at Lillie’s Mansions on top floor but shared roof and garden. She doesn’t like gardening, to look yes, doing so no. Fourth is a studio at Royal Borough on the ground floor with college kids upstairs, oh hell no. Fifth a studio in Osborne Terrance; simple but obviously not for long term living.

Somehow though she ends up near Baker Street, deciding to grab a late lunch she walks into the nearest restaurant. She takes the back corner booth so that she can keep an eye on the front door. Call her paranoid but it is out of habit from working with British intelligence.

It’s not till she is about to pay and leave when an old lady comes in to pick up a delivery and she catches part of the conversation.

“Everyone is fine! John got a job and Sherlock the same as ever. But I still can’t find anyone who wants to rent the empty flat.”

On a whim she tosses money on the table, pulling her purple beany down over her long wavy chocolate brown hair before chasing after the old woman.

“Ma’am excuse me! Ma’am.”

“Yes dearie can I help you?” She turns around and smiles.

“Sorry I couldn’t over hear but you have a flat for rent?”

“Why yes! The one in the basement but I can never get anyone to who wants to rent it.”

“If you don’t mind could I come and see it?”

“Sure! I’m on my way there now. Here you carry this bag we are only two blocks away.” She hands her one of the bags.

“Ok.”

“Come this way dear, my name is Mrs. Hudson what’s yours?”

“Eliza Walker.”

~

“Ok sweetie follow me I just need to put these in the kitchen.” She follows her straight back into a kitchen. Where she sets the bags on the table. “Ok back this way Eliza, this door leads to the stairs. You can keep it open or closed if you want.” She opens a door underneath the stairs. Walking down a normal amount of stairs they stop on a reasonable sized landing before unlocking the door, the only door. She notices that both doors said 221C on them.

“Do both doors use the same key?”

“Yes they do, now mind you I said that no one has rented this flat in a long time.” She follow her inside.

Once inside the door it is a good sized living room with a fire place and window. To the left is a decent sized kitchen with a small island. The dry wall is old and crumbling at some places.

“The bedroom this way?” She asks pointing down a short hall way.

“Yes the loo on the left bedroom straight ahead.” Mrs. Hudson walk past her to open the doors.

Normal sized bathroom and a surprising large bedroom for a basement flat. She walks back into the living room with her, pondering.

“How much is the rent?”

“400 pounds.”

“400 pounds? That’s an amazing price all the other place I’ve looked at were at least 600.”

“Well for you dearie 400 pounds besides it would be nice to have someone else here with us. Besides the place does need some work.”

“I’ll take it!”

“Really? You’ll take it?” Mrs. Hudson asks in a state of shock.

“Yes and if you don’t mind I can get someone to do the repairs before I move in.”

“If you want to; but let’s go upstairs and have some tea and we can talk about everything.”

“Okay.” She follows her back into the kitchen.

“Eliza so why are you moving?” Mrs. Hudson asks as she places a cup of tea in front of her.

“Oh just work, I have recently been transferred back to London from Italy.”

“Ooh Italy that must have been nice!”

“Yes but up to now I have been living in a hotel.”

“Oh my how long have you been back in London?”

“Two weeks now.”

“My goodness Eliza what a thought! But don’t worry dear you’ll love it here wait till you meet the boys.”

“The boys?” She gives Mrs. Hudson a confused look.

“Yes, Sherlock and John. Sherlock is a detective and John is a doctor, they live upstairs in 221B.” She goes on as if it nothing.

“They sound like interesting people.”

“They are but don’t let Sherlock be anything but nice sometimes he likes to act like a spoiled child.” She gives you a warning.

“Okay I will, about the flat I will contact my person to do the repairs and I can move in next week.”

“That will be wonderful!”

“Before I go why don’t I pay you this month’s rent?”

“Oh you don’t have to you can wait till the end of the month if you want.”

“No that’s ok, what name do you want me to make the check out to?”

“Martha Hudson.”

“Here you go, now I will call you to let you know when they are coming to do repairs ok.” She hands her the check and excitedly walk to the door.

“Okay dear but don’t be a stranger, come over any time.”

“Thank you I will do.”

It’s not until Mrs. Hudson walks back into the kitchen when she looks at the check.

“Why that sneaky girl.” The check is for 800 pounds.

 

_March 21_

_I found a flat._


	2. Chapter 2

Finally move in day yay! Eliza packed all of her things from the hotel into two suitcases and some boxes. Mrs. Hudson meets her at the door.

“Eliza! It’s good to see you is this all you have?” She asks as Eliza places the last of her stuff inside by the door to downstairs.

“Yeah this is all I have for now, I didn’t have many things when I was in Italy I just had clothes and some books.”

“Oh my well dear we will have to make sure that you get everything you need.”

“That’s okay, I’ll have my brother send me my stuff. I left most of my things with him before I went to Italy.”

“And where is he?”

“He’s in Keswick.”

“Come along John we need to figure out what the victims had in common.”

Two men burst through the door; a man with dark brown curly hair in long coat and scarf runs up the stairs to only stop and walk halfway back down the stairs to stare. The other man stops at the bottom of the stairs trying to keep up with him. He has short blonde/gray hair and a knitted brown jumper underneath his thin dark brown jacket.

“Oh boys! This is Eliza she moved in downstairs. Eliza this is Sherlock and John.” Mrs. Hudson points to each of them as she says their name. Sherlock on the stairs and John with the jumpers.

“Hello.” Eliza waves.

“Hello.” John shakes her hand. “I apologize in advance for Sherlock.”

“Huh?”

“Italian accent acquired; recent transfer to London for work, judging by your lack of things. Trained in hand to hand combat by your posture. Work with equipment by the hand lotion you have.” He moves a few steps down the stairs and peers over the railing to confirm the lotion. As some of her Burt’s Bees lotion is sitting on top in one of the boxes.

“Sherlock stop she is just moving in.” John sighs.

“Interesting, not bad for a consulting detective.” She smirks, picking a box up and heading to the stairs. John hides a laugh seeing Sherlock’s shocked face.

“Would you like some help?” John offers.

“Only if you want to.”

She props the door open with you kitty cat shaped door stop. It’s only six inches tall, green and knitted.

“Eliza where do you want me to put this?” Turning around she sees John with a box.

“Oh anywhere for now.”

“You have redone the flat.” Sherlock says as he sets a suitcase by the couch. He walks about the living room and kitchen observing everything. The crown molding has been repainted white with the living room walls a pale yellow. The rest of the flat is painted an off white. There’s also new maple hardwood floors and one of the living room walls lined with bookshelves. Even the kitchen has all new appliances.

“Yes I did” Eliza walks back upstairs to get the last two things. John grabs the box so she grabs the suitcase.

“Where are you from?” Sherlock asks once Eliza reenters the room.

“Keswick.”

“So the accent is an acquired one.”

“Sherlock what about the case?” John asks setting the box down, trying to redirect Sherlock.

“Yes! Come along John.” He darts up the stairs.

“He’s always like this. If you need help don’t hesitate to ask.” John begins to walk up the stairs after him.

“Thanks for your help, I will if I do need help.” She leaves the door open and starts unpacking.

It’s not till later after she has finished unpacking and grabbed a few quick groceries. Eliza decided to make some [truffled mushroom lasagna](http://www.italianfoodforever.com/truffled-mushroom-lasagna/) because you felt like simple fancy lasagna. When she hears the front door upstairs slam shut. Vaguely hearing Sherlock say something about the police being idiots and John telling him to be nice.

She laughs at the conversation because Sherlock is right some of the police are idiots. Taking it upon herself she decides to invite Sherlock and John to dinner, as a friendly gesture.

 

_April 10_

_Sherlock and John are…odd. They’re complete opposites but perfect for each other. They must be soulmates; I must say platonic soulmates since John insists he’s not gay and that they are just friends. It’s nice to see friends that can be each other’s soulmates._

_May 17_

_Sherlock is starting to question what I do for a living. Since I’m out at all hours of the night. John insists that whenever I have time to come up for tea._

_June 24_

_In free time John tells me about some of the cases he and Sherlock have been on. I’ve noticed a pattern; less information they have at the beginning on the case the more likely one or both end up kidnapped with the possible chance of death. They need a babysitter._

“John there’s a problem! My watch is missing!” Sherlock throws his bedroom door open and stomps loudly to the living room. Stopping when he sees Eliza fiddling with stuff at the living room coffee table. She is sitting on the floor in his flat.

“Here it is.” She holds his watch up, he snatches it back.

“Why do you have it?”

“I was adding an upgrade to it.” Eliza ignores him and continue to fiddle with John’s watch.

“An upgrade?” Sherlock holds it suspiciously in his hand.

“Yes, I added a second crown by the nine, pull it out and it activates a tracker.”

“Why?” Sherlock doubtfully asks as he puts it on.

“Well after the stories John has told me about you two almost dying and being kidnapped. I thought that it might be a good thing for you two to have. A precaution.” She tinkers some more with John’s watch.

“How did you come about this technology?”

“Okay here you go John; yours works the same way too. Sherlock I thought that you were a world class detective.” She hands John his watch.

“I am.”

“Yet you can’t figure out how I got this equipment? Don’t ask John he doesn’t know either.” Eliza sasses Sherlock a little as she leans back on her hands.

“Well this is high tech so a lab. Probably from your work which would explain your odd work hours. Very few labs would have this technology; so black market, top secret manufacturer or the government.” Sherlock sits down on the couch and smirks.

“Close but no cigar. I made everything myself for the upgrade to your watches and I do work in a lab.”

“I said in a lab.”

“In a lab for British intelligence.” You finish and Sherlock is stunned.

“So that’s why you have added all of the extra security to your flat and this building.” John answers speaking for the first time since Sherlock entered the room.

“Yes.”

“What extra security?”

“Sherlock have you not noticed it?”

“Noticed what? The odd trinkets placed about the place?”

“Interesting, Sherlock hasn’t noticed.” John says smugly.

“Did Mycroft put you up to this?” Sherlock has turned into a very vexed looking person staring right at her.

“Who?”

“Mycroft.”

“And that is who?” Eliza hopes Sherlock continues on because she has no idea who that is.

Sherlock leans in close as if trying to inspect whether or not you are telling the truth.

“Peppermint.”

“What?”

“Peppermint. You haven’t gone to sleep yet, must have been a long shift at work. You always use peppermint lotion before you go to sleep. Besides you have regained your English accent.”

“Sherlock stop keeping random tabs on me.”

 

 

_July 5_

_John says that Sherlock has an overprotective older brother that happens to always know what’s going on. John said it’s because he uses his power in the government to be a stalker. Sherlock apparently doesn’t get along with him._


	3. Chapter 3

“Well Sherlock, John you must have friends that like you. You are free to go, someone came to get you.” Lestrade opens the jail cell and hands back their things.

“Thank you.” John being polite responds.

They walk down the hallway to find Eliza standing on the other side of a barred wall waiting.

“Do I want to know?” Eliza crosses her arms, questioning them in a disapproving tone.

“Not really but you can blame Sherlock.” John sighs.

“I was gathering evidence, they didn’t believe it.”

“You were trespassing on private property!” Lestrade complains.

“Do you want the case solved or not?” Sherlock yells back.

“You two are lucky I got you off without any charges.” Eliza interrupts Sherlock and Lestrade’s display of masculinity. She turns and begins to walk towards the door but stops when she notices that they haven’t moved. “Well come on I’m hungry lets go get something to eat.”

Sherlock and John look at each other and begin to laugh before walking to Eliza.

“Eliza you are an interesting person.” Sherlock compliments.

“Of course I am, you just haven’t noticed.”

Out of and old habit, Eliza automatically links arms with John and Sherlock as she exits the building leaving everyone to stare but surprising both Sherlock and John.

 

 

_August 13_

_John called me towards the end of my shift. I had to go bail him and Sherlock out of jail after work. They had trespassed on somebody’s property. Sherlock refused to use his one phone call, so John used his to call me. I had the joy of meeting the disgruntled officers that Sherlock pissed off. They were surprised that Sherlock had another friend besides John; especially a female. I do **not** like Sergeant Donovan._

_August 21_

_Ben called, he’s moving to London and wants me to find him a place._

_September 1_

_Q is retiring._

_September 9_

_Sherlock has taken an extreme liking to me._

 

***knock knock***

“Come in.” The voice drifts through the door.

“Excuse me M, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a few minutes.” She asks nervously.

“Yes sit down … Elizabeth what can I do for you?” She see M glance at her badge for her name.

“I know I’ve only worked in the Q Branch for a short time. Q is retiring and a replacement still hasn’t been found, I was-“

“You want to be Q’s replacement?” She sighs leaning back in her chair.

“No, no I wanted to recommend someone.”

“Alright who then?”

“Benjamin Walker.” Eliza hands her a paper with some info on it.

“Why him?”

“He owes me a favor. A self-taught hacker; knows his way around a computer. At University he studied bio engineering and advanced mechanics.”

_I had to get him a flat in London, he owes me. Lucky I found him a good one in The Beaux Arts Building._

“We will consider it anything else?”

“No that was all...oh! If he doesn’t want to talk. Tell him that Eliza was the one who sent you.” She walks to the door but pause for a moment before making sure that M knows how to talk to him.

 

~

“How could she be at two places at one time? Somethings wrong.” Sherlock grumbles as he sits in a circle of scattered papers.

“What’s he mumbling about?” Eliza asks John as she places lunch on the counter.

“The case, his prime suspect has an alibi that she wasn’t the killer; video footage of the murder and the alibi recorded at the same time.”

“What’s the alibi?”

“She was at the bank making a deposit, footage shows her at the bank for 30 minutes.”

“Ah….so he’s not going to eat right now then?”

“No.”

Eliza puts his food in the fridge he will eat it eventually or John will. She sits down beside John on the couch with her food. After a few minutes she decides to break Sherlock’s mumbling.

“Did you rule out twins?”

“Yes.” Sherlock spats out.

“She says she has no family and has no family records indicating a twin.” John answers

“Not even a secret twin?”

“A secret twin? Really a secret twin you are bad as John.” Sherlock scoffs.

“I thought the same thing.” John whispers.

“Ok Sherlock focus, to prove a point do your deducing/analyzing thingy on me.”

“You said not to.”

“Well a freebie one, tell me about my family.”

“Why?”

“Just humor me.”

“From your personality and job I would say parents recently deceased within the past ten years, only child but had an older relative close to your age look after you when you were younger, a cousin most likely.” Sherlock smirks.

“Wrong, completely wrong.”

“What? How?” Sherlock demands to know.

“My parents died when I was sixteen, that was twelve years ago. I have a brother… a twin brother.”

“Wow he was off.” John is in disbelief.

“Besides till we were eleven my brother and I looked so alike. We would dress exactly alike to purposely confuse everyone. Besides did you check to make sure that she had any siblings that she looked like or was a twin separated after birth from adoption?”

Both Sherlock and John are stunned at how much insight she has on the case.

“So I ask again did you rule out twins or the siblings.”

Sherlock scrambles out the door down the stairs. Bursting back through the door only a few seconds later. “He’s the older twin.”

“Yes.” Eliza nods and Sherlock’s back down the stairs.

 

_September 28_

_Sherlock is like a child. I found a note on my fridge._

_‘Will you go out with me? Check yes or no. –Sherlock’._

_I answered yes and took a photo copy of it and left it hanging on the fridge._

_September 29_

_A new note appeared with only one word. ‘Good’._

 

“M you wanted to see me?” Eliza walks into the office.

“Yes, I would like you to meet the new Q. Now Elizabeth you are also being promoted.” The other man in the room stands up from his chair and smiles at her. Such a delight to see a familiar face.

“Promoted?” She makes sure she heard that right.

“Yes, meet the new Q and from now on you are to be known as R; you will be second in command of the Q Branch and Q’s assistant.”

“What?”

“You heard me and you know the way around the lab and the system. A perfect match, so I don’t want any unnecessary trouble from you two.” She gives the warning in a motherly tone and Eliza knows she means business.

“Yes M.” She quickly responds.

“We’re taking a risk going with your recommendation. Now go.” M waves you two out the door.

“Q.”

“R.”

R and the new Q both mischievously grin at each other.

“The only thing that I question is how you two exactly know each other.” M says making her pause.

They both give the same look.

“Siblings?” M questions as it clicks that R and Q are somehow related.

“Twins actually.” Q smiles as R loops her arm with his and head towards the door. R can literally hear the sigh and eye roll come from M.

 

_October 2_

_I am R._

 

~

“Oh R I got you something.” Q hands R a small box.

“Really what?”

“You have to open it to see.” R quickly opens the box and pulls out a white coffee cup that is from Scrabble alphabet collection. It is the letter R.

“We think too much alike you know.” R pulls out a similar cup from her messenger bag and hands it to him. His cup has the letter Q on it.

“Yes we do.”

They both start laughing.

 

_October 17_

_M’s funeral was today. Everyone’s still shaken up._


	4. Chapter 4

Its late morning when she is finally are able to leave for home. 004’s mission had gone awry and she had to navigate him. The man doesn’t know how to follow instructions so it took all night. It was on her way to the Pimlico station instead of Vauxhall station to Baker Street station when it happens.

_Damn you Silvia for blowing up the original MI6._

She decided to take the tube instead of the bus. Rounding the corner to go into the station someone grabs her arm and pulls her backwards.

Eliza wakes up startled, laying on a vintage leather couch. Having no idea of how much time has passed.

“Good you are awake.” Sitting up the voice comes from a man in black pin stripped 3 piece suit behind a plain desk.

“Where am I?”                 

“Nowhere important Eliza, you are here to answer some questions.”

“How do you know my name?”

“Elizabeth Joanna Walker, it’s my job to know things. You live 221C Baker Street.”

“Yes?”

“How long have you lived there?”

“Awhile.”

“Why did you pick that flat?”

“It’s a reasonable distance from work”

“And you work at MI6?”

“….”

“It’s ok to answer I already know the answer; you work in the Q Branch of MI6 testing equipment. Your codename is R; second in command of Q Branch and Q’s assistant.”

“How do you know this?”

“I am the government, I know everything. Even the fact that certain personal documents cannot be found or have been buried very deep.” He gives her a dark look.

“Who are you? Really.”

“What is your relationship with Sherlock Holmes?” Ignoring her questions he continues asking his questions.

“We’re neighbors.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“Your personal relationship.”

“That’s none of your business.”

“How long have you been dating?”

“None. Of. Your. Business.”

“Mycroft!” The door suddenly bursts open and its Sherlock looking very disgruntled.

“Ah Sherlock why are you here?”

“You know why! John told me that you called and said to come get Eliza.”

“John spoils things; I was merely inquiring about her.” Mycroft gives a disappointed look.

“Well don’t!” Sherlock grabs her arm and pulls her out the door.

Sherlock tugs her along without a word. Once on the street she sees that the building was just another office building. Sherlock doesn’t say a word; he only walks faster weaving through the crowd.

“Sherlock slow down! You’re squeezing my wrist too tightly.”

It’s not until Sherlock has put a good distance between the two of them and the building does he slow down. He suddenly turns down an alley.

“Are you ok?”

“Huh?”

“Are you ok?”

“Yes, just startled….that was your brother wasn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“Ah, John was right he does know a lot and has unusual means of talking to people.”

“You have been talking to John about Mycroft?” Sherlock gives her a curious look.

“Of course, John and I talk about all sort of things when you go into your mind palace.”

“How did Mycroft get you?” Sherlock checks her eyes for discoloration.

“I decided to the tube home; turning a corner I was grabbed from behind and I started smelling chloroform then I woke up on the couch.”

“You also received an injection of liquid benzodiazepine, right side of your neck.” Sherlock brushes the area with his hand.

“Your brother needs a new way of talking to people.”

“And you should know not to trust him.”

“Okay.”

“Come, let’s get you home before you start building unnecessary things.” Sherlock smirks, this time he gently holds her hand while walking back to the street. She begins to think that Sherlock inadvertently wants her to build something to destroy all of humanity.

“That was only one time that I built something that could have been used for evil and it was just a coincidence that I was sleep deprived.”

Leave it to him to catalog the fact that the less sleep she has the more likely she will randomly build a machine possible of mass destruction.

 

_October 27_

_I finally met Sherlock’s brother Mycroft. Frankly Mycroft needs to find a better way of talking to people, kidnapping is not a good way to initiate a conversation or build trust._

She gets home early from work to find Sherlock waiting for her. Sherlock has spread himself out on her couch.

“Hi Sherlock, how long have you been here?” She sets her stuff down on the table in the kitchen

“One hour.”

“May I ask why?” She ponders as she heads to the kitchen.

“I’ve been waiting for you.”

Suddenly Sherlock is wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

“Well you’re in an enticing mood.” Her breath hitches as one of his travels up her side.

“It’s been repulsively boring today.”

“And this is your idea to fix it?”

“Yes.”

“If you are going to keep this up, I think the bedroom might be more comfortable.” She twists around to face him.

“We must then.”

Sherlock now fiercely kisses her, as she tries to maneuver backwards to the bedroom without stumbling. Breaking apart to breathe Sherlock kicks the door shut before the two crash onto the bed.

~

“R, what’s this it looks like a hickey?” Q brushes some of her hair away and pulls down the back of her collar.

“What?”

“It _is_ a hickey.”

“He didn’t.” She grabs a piece of shiny metal and angles it so she can see. “I’m going to kill him.”

“Now you can’t go around killing people besides do I need to lecture you on no interoffice relationships?”

“Q, I am a grown woman I will have sexual relationships with who I choose besides he doesn’t even work for MI6.”

“Well do I get to meet this mystery man?”

“Maybe.” She teases.

“Maybe? You afraid I’ll scare him off.”

“No he just might scare you off.” R smirks before going to check on the minions.

“What kind of man did you find?” Q whispers as she walks away.

 

_October 31_

_Holy Shit sticks. I just realized that I 'technically' work for Mycroft. Since he is supposedly in charge of MI6 and MI5, well shadow controls them. This feels like a crushing defeat to find out that I work for him...I might have to non-directly look for any bugs in the Q Branch._


	5. Chapter 5

_November 10_

_The merger begins, C tries to get everyone working together._

_November 16_

_SPECTRE_

_007 has left for good it seems. There will be no merger. Strangely C’s body is missing._

“Ah!” She hears Q move and give a small yelp. Opening one eye she sees it’s just Sherlock.

“Sherlock go away!”

“Who is he?” Sherlock demands to know pointing at Q.

“If you don’t go back upstairs I will destroy all the science equipment you have” Closing her eyes and go back to sleep as she hears Sherlock walk quickly out. “Shut the door too!”

“Who is that?”

“Sherlock he lives upstairs. Go back to sleep, I’ll explain later.”

~

“Sherlock Holmes; a consulting detective and he says he is a highly functioning sociopath.” She hands Q a cup of tea.

“Sociopath? That’s odd for a detective.”

“Well I don’t think he really is. I think it more of antisocial personality disorder mixed with a dash of autism since he only continuously interacts with a few people.” She plops down beside him on the couch.

“Then this morning was about what?”

“Him being nosy, he probably saw me bring you home. And wanted to know who you are.”

“You’ve been here how long?”

“Ever since I returned to London; you learn to ignore some of his weirdness. Besides it’s the reason why you have never been here.”

“Is this how you do so well at work?”

“Yup.”

“But didn’t you install extra security?”

“I did but Sherlock kept setting the alarm off; he just opens doors he doesn’t knock. So I updated my system to allow him, John and Mrs. Hudson in without setting the system off.”

“Who’s John and Mrs. Hudson?”

“Dr. John Watson; he lives with Sherlock, a medical doctor and completely normal. Mrs. Hudson is the landlady, she’s one of those cool grandmas.”

“You…have strange neighbors.”

~

She knocks once before opening Sherlock and John’s door.

“Sherlock! Where are you?”

“Hello Eliza, he’s in the kitchen.” John points.

“Thanks John.” Rounding the corner.

“I left!” Sherlock is at the table hugging the microscope in fear.

“Sherlock this is Ben; my twin brother. He’s older, 5 minutes apart and we work for the same company. So no snooping. Also unless I say his name you are not allowed to, you must refer to him as Q. He stayed the night because my place is closer and we just did a 24 hour shift.”

“You broke into her apartment again?” John asks stepping closer.

“He looks pale so works under ground, right handed-“

“Sherlock stop. You don’t get to analyze him, if you want to know him you have to do it like normal people.” She cuts Sherlock off.

“…fine.” He turns back to the table and works on whatever.

“Sorry John for interrupting but Sherlock decided to visit this morning.”

“Oh no my apologies, I wondered why he started gathering all his equipment. Hello my name is John Watson.” John shakes Ben’s hand.

“Ben.”

“I’ll see you guys later, we got to go work.” She ushers Ben back towards the door.

“Okay goodbye.” John opens the door.

“Bye.”

“Why did you tell him my name?” He asks while going down the stairs.

“Well it was either tell him some info on you or he would be loitering around MI6 waiting for us. Think of what would happen if he ran into a double-oh.”

“That wouldn’t be good.”

“See! Now he’s not going to question who you are now, you are just another person to him.”

“What are you then?”

“That’s hard to say because I live here; he has to interact with me and…we are sort of dating.”

“You mean he’s the one who left that hickey?” Ben asks in shock.

“Yes.”

 

_December 6_

_Sherlock inquired about certain things today; like how I know how to fight. I guess it’s because of yesterday when someone tried to jump me and John when we were walking back with dinner. I disarmed the man and knocked him unconscious while we waited for the police. John was amazed and willingly told Sherlock everything. I eventually cracked and told him about my fighting styles._

_December 24_

_Yesterday Ben came over and we had a Christmas party in Sherlock’s flat. Sherlock actually didn’t know about it, I planned it with John. We all found out that Sherlock is not allowed to have eggnog ever again well Mrs. Hudson’s eggnog; she spiked the eggnog. In which he drank the all of it and became emotionally verbal at the end of the night, also quite handsy. At the end of the night the only way to keep Sherlock quiet was with a kiss. But that ended with me staying the night with him. So this morning to say the least he was very surprised to see the both of us half naked in his bed and that he doesn’t remember anything past his third cup of eggnog._

_January 14_

_I officially learned about Sherlock’s drug habit and I am pissed. I knew about his nicotine patches and smoking but not this though there were a few suspicious times. I had found him passed out on the couch and thought he had gone into a coma. But John came downstairs after hearing me through the floor. He explained that Sherlock uses every now and then; mainly to go into his mind palace. John also explained that he always makes a list of what he has taken as a deal with Mycroft. Never the less I stayed with him until he came to and told him that if he overdoses or does it in front of me I will bring him back to life then personally kill him._


	6. Chapter 6

It’s early in the morning around 2 am; R and Q are sitting in his office hiding from the minions. R has taken residence on the couch reading a magazine as Q is sitting behind his desk sorting papers.

“R, I have been wondering about something.”

“Wondering about what?”

“Don’t get offended but how in the hell and why are you dating Sherlock?” Q asks in utter confusion. R laughs at his question.

“I wondered when you would ask that.”

“Well?”

“Well I’m strangely attracted to him. He’s handsome, great cheekbones, the silent type with amazing intelligence that he is so adorably awkward.”

“He’s rude.”

“So he lacks social graces, his mind functions differently. Everyone has faults.”

“How does it work then? Since he is antisocial and lacks politeness.”

“Like a normal relationship. He doesn’t really know how to show affection or talk about intimate things so that is still a work in progress. He also doesn’t like to let people see his emotions.”

“He’s strange but if you like him. I will just have to get used to it.” Q stands up and heads to the door. They have let the minions be alone long enough, time to check on them before the place is set on fire.

 

_February 26_

_Sometimes I feel like I’m dating Sherlock **and** John. This morning I wanted to talk to Sherlock about something but he told me to just talk to John about it. I talk to John more than Sherlock but it may just be the way I’m feeling. Sherlock is the type of person that doesn’t show emotion, I knew that before we started dating so it’s something I just have to deal with._

“Sherlock, why do you like me? We’re dating so I figure there has to be a reason.” She asks out of the blue. She is currently lying on Sherlock’s couch. John went to run some errands as Sherlock reviews information for a case, sitting in the arm chair.

“What?” Sherlock asks never looking away from the papers.

“What made you decided that we should date!” She reiterates.

“Ah well you are interesting.”

“Anything else? Besides the fact you find me interesting.” She rolls over so she can face him.

“When we first met you accepted me; you didn’t make a rude remark or tell me to go away. Then you kept on impressing me.”

“How did I impress you?”

“You took it upon yourself to implant trackers in our watches as a safety precaution without being asked; you didn’t kill me after finding out about the drugs; bailed us out of jail and you always bring lunch.”

“So….me being nice is what impressed you?”

“In other words yes.” This time he looks at her with complete honesty.

“Omg Sherlock.” She face palms.

“Well what about you? What made it okay for you to date a sociopath?”

“You’re antisocial not a sociopath. But you are good looking; incredibly intelligent; a man of action not words -"

“Man of action?”

“You may not express in words how you feel but by in actions. For example, you are grateful to have John as a friend. So you do littles things like always having tea ready in the morning right before John wakes up. Things like that besides I love your eyes.”

“My eyes? What about them, they are just eyes.”

“Well excuse me tall, pale and handsome. But your eyes are a glasz color which I think are amazing.” She rolls of the couch and walks over to Sherlock.

“I have heterochromia, that’s a stupid reason.”

“Pssh, momma always said eyes where the windows to the soul. Your eyes reflect how complicated you are and I like it.” She leans over and kisses his check. Surprised at her response, Sherlock grabs her wrist in pulls her back in for another quick kiss.

_March 17_

_St. Patrick’s Day. Most of the minions didn’t wear green. I was able to pinch them all before Q realized what I was doing._

_April 20_

_Q has become very successful as Quartermaster. Surprisingly he and Sherlock get along which is a good thing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heterochromia is a result of the relative excess or lack of melanin (a pigment). Heterochromia of the eye (heterochromia iridis or heterochromia iridum) is of three kinds. In complete heterochromia, one iris is a different color from the other. In sectoral heterochromia, part of one iris is a different color from its remainder and finally in "central heterochromia" there are spikes of different colours radiating from the pupil.


	7. Chapter 7

Eliza runs into John at the door, she has just returned from the post office and he from the grocery store. Taking pity, she helps him carry the bags. The two use the door to the kitchen so they don’t have to take any unnecessary steps. While setting things down in any open counter space she happens to glance into the living room. She continues to just stare before John follows her line of sight. Sherlock is kissing someone.

Walking through the doorway she pulls a gun out. Out from where; only god knows. With perfect aim she shoots at the smiley face on the wall with the bullet passing through the space in between their necks. Everyone jumps from the gunfire, Sherlock and the girl break apart.

“Get out.” She points the gun at the girl. Standing there the hand that is holding the gun is the only thing that moves as it follows the girl out. Once the door is closed she immediately glares at Sherlock. Walking quickly, with her empty hand she smacks Sherlock as hard as possible across the face. Sherlock’s face starts to turn red and he is shocked that she hit him.

Turning away she races down the stairs and out the front door.

"What was that?" John shouts.

"What?"

"That! You were kissing that girl."

"One of those fans you created. I thought it was a case but she jumped me." Sherlock waves it off as nothing.

"You better go tell Eliza that."

"Why? It meant nothing."

"Sherlock do you know nothing!"

"John you know I'm brilliant."

"Sherlock there are rules that you have to follow when you are dating someone. One of the rules is not to be snogging other people!"

“Snogging? She attacked me.” Sherlock defends himself.

“That’s not how it looked. You need to think of a way to explain it to Eliza because she is pissed. I’m surprised she didn’t do worse to you.”

“Worse what do you mean?”

“She could have shot you.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, so you need to go and apologize.”

Sherlock grumbles.

“Go!” John points to the door.

 

Eliza took a long walk around the block before going back home. To prevent herself from doing anything stupid like shooting Sherlock.

Walking down the stairs she can tell that someone is in her flat because the door is slightly ajar and a light is on. Opening the door slowly enough that it creaks the whole way she can see that it Sherlock sitting on her couch.

Ignoring him she goes and gets something to drink. Once in the kitchen she can feel his presence right behind her.

“What do you want?” She bitterly asks.

“I’m sorry.”

She sets the glass on the counter still holding it.

“I am sorry about what happened it meant nothing. I thought she was a case but she suddenly jumped me then you and John walked in.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“John said I needed to tell you the truth and I did, I told you the truth.”

Apparently she is squeezing the glass too hard because with the sound of several clinks does she realize that the glass has shattered in her hand. Sherlock quickly grabs her hand making sure there is no glass stuck.

“Do you always do what John says? What, should I go and be with John so I don’t have to worry about him cheating or having miscommunication in our relationship.” She rips her hand away from Sherlock.

“No! John gives me advice on how relationship’s work. Having a girlfriend is an experience I know nothing about. John makes sure I don’t do anything that would end our relationship.”

“…you never have been in a relationship before?” She whispers slightly shocked.

“No.”

“But that doesn’t excuse you from the fact that you were kissing someone else.” She refocuses on what the actual argument is.

“ARGH! It wasn’t on purpose Eliza! You are the only one that matters.” Sherlock gets flustered and waves his hands around.

_Oh Sherlock you are stupid._

“Sherlock.”

“What?”

Eliza grabs his shirt and pull him forwards and compulsorily kiss Sherlock.

“You are not allowed to kiss anyone else. EVER. Do I make myself clear?”

“Promise.”

“Besides don’t worry I talk to John about our relationship too. I haven’t had much experience with relationships either.” She smiles softly trying to hide her blushing face; admitting that she also talk to John is embarrassing.

 

_May 23_

_Q and Sherlock have been in a two day Scrabble match. It reached a stalemate earlier today, well actually they ran out of letters. To end the bickering I flipped the board over scattering all the pieces and shouted ‘game over’. They were not happy._

“Bored.” Sherlock mumbles.

“What?”

“BORED! John I’m bored, I need a case.” Sherlock fidgets in the arm chair.

“You finished one yesterday, can’t you relax for a few hours?”

“No I can’t relax I need a new case!”

“Hey do you guys need anything? I’m going to the grocery store” Eliza opens the door to their flat and can feel the tension rising.

“Eliza, oh if you don’t mind a box of Yorkshire tea?”

“Regular?”

“Yes please.”

“Sherlock? Anything?”

“A dead body.”

“Antsy because he doesn’t have a case.” John clarifies.

“Ok…well I will be back.” She head down the stairs.

“Sherlock why don’t you go with Eliza, get out for a while.” John encourages.

“What for?”

“Go spend time with her Sherlock…you might even find a body.” John starts to look a little cross at Sherlock.

Sherlock pauses for a moment, mauling the thought over before dashing out the door.

“Such an idiot.” John mumbles as he goes back to typing on the laptop.

“Eliza!”

Hearing her name she turns around to see Sherlock rushing after her.

“Sherlock? What are you doing?”

“Joining you, besides we might find dead bodies.”

“Uh huh sure… John told you to come didn’t he?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Sherlock dismisses the question.

“Ooh he did, I bet he was starting to look cross.”

“He did make a face.”

“Darn I missed it.” She makes a disappointed face.

“What do you mean missed it?”

“John gets so cute when he’s cross. His face just squishes up as he tries to look menacing. He is just so cute when that happens; I just wanna shrink him till he’s about six inches tall, put him my pocket and take him home!” She makes the motions of shrinking him and sticking him in her front boob pocket.

Sherlock gives her a disgusted look.

“What I can’t help it. Like Mrs. Hudson she’s one of those cool grandmas’, if you ask her to do something she’ll say no but do it anyways. So sassy.”

“What about me?”

“Well it’s a mix of things. Sometimes I just want to smack that smug look off your pretty face, that look you get when you realize what the answer is when no one else has. Then there’s times when you are just sitting there or you have a confused look because of a social situation. Which makes me want to lock you in bedroom for hours.”

“In a…oh” Sherlock starts to turn pink when realizes what she means.

“This way.” She tugs on his sleeve as she enters the store.

Grabbing a basket she moseys down an aisle making sure that Sherlock doesn’t wander too far off.

“Are you actually going to buy anything?” Sherlock asks as he notices her browsing.

“Yes, I need to get some ingredients. I’m making a quiche tonight.”

“What kind of quiche?”

“I was thinking about a spinach quiche.” She grabs a loaf of bread before heading to the dessert case. “What kind of dessert do you and John like?”

“John likes cake.”

“What about you?” She leans down getting a closer look through the display glass.

“Desserts are bad for you they increase sugar levels causing many health problems.”

“Sherlock…do you want a dessert or not?” She sighs as Sherlock shows his annoying know it all side.

“The Banoffee pie.”

“That’s what I thought.”

“Can I help you?” The bakery assistant asks.

“Yes can I have one Black Tie Mousse Cake; one chocolate chip cheesecake; and one Banoffee pie.”

“Sure thing, just wait one moment.”

She nudges Sherlock in the ribs as he begins to open his mouth.

“What was that for?”

“Don’t anger the person handling the food. I know you were about to make a comment.”

“I was not!”

“Yes you were don’t lie, I have been around you long enough to tell when.”

“Here you go miss, anything else?”

“Thank you, no this is all.”

Placing the desserts in the basket Eliza grabs ahold of Sherlock’s arm and tugs him down another aisle. Making a mental note not to forget John’s tea. Sherlock is quiet for the rest of the time in the store. She can feel his eyes watching her every movement.


	8. Chapter 8

_June 13_

_Sherlock left a single red carnation on my counter with a note, ‘happy birthday’. Q said that he told Sherlock a couple days ago when our birthday was. Knowing Sherlock there had to be a reason for the particular flower._

_Red Carnation - My Heart Aches for You; Admiration._

_July 11_

_Sherlock actually took me out on a ‘date’ tonight. Well that’s the closest thing you can call it, John was out on his own date. Which Sherlock and I were betting his date doesn’t go any farther than tonight. We went out for dinner at a restaurant where he gets everything for free because he helped the owner. Sherlock was sociable and it was nice._

_August 27_

_I promised Q that I would go feed his cats today. Sherlock followed me there, so I introduced him to George and Preston (Q’s cats). While feeding them, Sherlock drops Raggedy Andy with an ‘oops’. I freaked Sherlock out a little bit making a scene over it. The shock on his face was priceless, but I told him the truth that I used to do the same thing. I showed him that the leg always falls of this plastic doll version. Sherlock was not happy about it._

_September 9_

_I brought Sherlock and John some lunch to find them bickering. Sherlock got gum stuck in his hair, earlier when he had looked underneath a table. The table had gum stuck all over the bottom. John had been trying to remove it for the past twenty minutes. Needless to say I finally got Sherlock to sit still while John gave his hair a much needed trim._

_October 20_

_I decorated a little bit for Halloween in the Q Branch. M was not amused with my decorations but let me keep them._

_November 16_

_It’s been exactly one year and 007 has returned._

_December 23_

_Christmas party for all of MI6 has now been cancelled for future years. Each division may do something to celebrate on their own time but no more party for the whole building. The incident has been named ‘pink disaster’. The general summary of the ‘pink disaster’ is that someone thought that it would be funny to give a double-oh a pink personal item. The giver ended up being tazed, wedgied and left hanging from the ceiling._

_January 14_

_Q has been flirting back to the infamous suave 007. I warned Q about 007’s sexual power and the end results of most of his relationships. He told me not to worry about it._

_February 21_

_00Q has happened. Q and Bond are dating; all the minions are living in fear._

_March 12_

_There was an explosion today during one of the testing of a prototype. The prototype malfunctioned producing a reverse action. Basically Q was caught in the small explosion and no longer has any eyebrows. Luckily his hair is long enough to disguise the affected area for the next six weeks._

_April 27_

_Q is overstressed. Six double-oh’s are out on missions, 007 included. Q has not been sleeping, refusing to leave. I’ve brought him home with me to make sure he gets sleep. We will see how well my plan works._

 

Rumors spread like wild fire through MI6 especially when it involves a double-oh. But it’s worse when Q, the exclusive receiver of 007’s affection has been showing up and leaving work with his assistant R for the past week.

You both start hearing the rumors after the fourth day, only bits and pieces throughout the day.

“So Q what do you think about the rumors?” R sets down a new cup of tea within Q’s reach at the computer.

“Rumors are carried by haters; spread by fools; and accepted by idiots.” Q responds as he furiously taps the keyboard.

“But wouldn’t it be fun to see how wild the rumors will get?”

“No.”

“Ok. I guess then you better talk to the minions and Bond cause if he hears the rumors he’s gonna flip.”

“Well it might be better if you told him about us, since you were the one who decided to wait and not tell him.”

“Ya ya, I guess he’s passed the test. I just don’t want him to wimp out on you.” She pouts a little as she tries to brush down a fly away piece of hair.

“It’s been awhile he’s should know about us.”

“Ok I’ll talk to him the next time I see him, promise.”

“Good, now go scare the minions they are behind on 009’s new equipment.”

 

_May 14_

_Bond and Q had a fight, a big one. Bond returned yesterday; believed the rumors and Q is devastated. He’s an emotional train-wreck and hasn’t left my bed since I brought him home. I am running Q branch in Q’s place for now._

_May 16_

_If all possible I have to convince Q to come to work, to at least catch up on paperwork. He has been doing everything from my flat. He refuses to go to his flat. I even had to bring the cats over here. That’s how bad it is. He looks as if he is about to have a panic attack if I wander too far away without his knowledge. Bond has gone on such a bender even 006 doesn’t want to be near him and they are best friends._

_May 20_

_I was able to get Q to come to work but he only stayed for two hours. As long as he makes an appearance at work we should be ok._


	9. Chapter 9

“What’s wrong with him?” Sherlock asks while she closes the door. She had ushered Sherlock back outside to the landing.

“Sherlock, he and his boyfriend a fight, bad enough that they are separated for now.”

“So can’t he find a new one?”

“No, let me explain it a different way….how would you feel if you had a fight with John. Then he just left and you never saw him again. How would you feel?”

“I would feel fine, serve John right if I didn’t see him again.” Sherlock remarks as if he has already thought of this.

“Sherlock…you don’t mean that.” She gives him a disapproving tone.

“…I would miss him.” Sherlock mutters under his breath but she can still hear him.

“See that’s how he feels. Once he falls asleep for a nap I will come up stairs for a little bit, ok?”

“Ok.” Sherlock makes a pouty face, because he actually voluntarily wanted to spend time with her.

“I’ll see you after a while.” She raises up on her tiptoes and kisses his cheek. Hearing footsteps you both turn and look at the stairs. “007?”

“R, Moneypenny said you have something for me.” Bond says as he covers up all of the irritation.

“Yes.” She nods at Sherlock to go upstairs. He pauses as he walks around Bond. “Don’t do it Sherlock.” He gives a disappointed look before trudging up the stairs.

“What was that?”

“Upstairs neighbor, come in.” She opens the door and lets Bond go in first.

“This is your place?”

“Yup and here you go, explosive bullets.” She grabs the bullet magazine off the shelf and hands it to Bond.

“Explosive bullets?”

“Yes something I whipped up. Is stored and fires like a regular bullet, the only difference is once it is fired and comes into contact with the other person it breaks into tiny pieces like an explosion.”

“You people give this stuff weird names.”

“Deal with the names we pick.”

“I’ll just ignore it anything else?”

“Nope.” She walks Bond to her door, halfway up the steps she stops him. “Bond, can you meet me at Lido café tomorrow?”

“What time?” He stops and turns back to her.

“8am.”

“Okay.” He leaves without any further discussion.

She waits to hear the front door upstairs shut before she goes back inside to check on Q. She carefully opens the bedroom door to make sure he’s still breathing.

“Who was that?” He whispers from underneath the blankets.

“Sherlock, he was wondering how you were feeling today.” She sits down beside him and plays with the straggling pieces of hair that are poking out from underneath the blanket.

“Oh.”

“Do you want anything?”

“No, just to sleep myself to death.”

“You can’t do that, what would I do then? Besides you need to start physically appearing at work again or else I might start killing off some of the minions.”

“Pick the right ones to kill then, I’m going back to sleep.”

“Okay, I’m gonna go talk to Sherlock and John I’ll be back.” She pulls the blanket down just enough to kiss his forehead then pull it back up.

“Okay.”

 

_May 25_

_Bond agreed to meet for coffee tomorrow. Hopefully I can fix 00Q._

 

Right on time it is exactly 8 am and there is Bond walking this way. It’s time to pick at the exposed nerve. Consequently it is why she picked a public place to talk.

“I’m here so now what?” Bond sits down across from her.

“I wanted to talk about your relationship with Q.”

“You should know, since you’re the one has been seeing him.” Bond stiffens as his blood starts to boil.

“Bond none of the rumors are true.”

“Well the minions and half of MI6 say otherwise, from the way you two interact and you have been taking him home.” Bond snaps back with harshness.

“He has been doing 48 hour straight work days, I’ve been taking him home to make sure he actually goes to sleep. Besides you’re the one he talks about all the time.” Eliza responds with the same harsh tone.

“And that means something?”

“Bond you are being stupid, you both need to swallow your pride and apologize.” She resists the urge to throw something at his head.

“Me? What about him!” Bond leans in getting angry.

“I’ve already talked to him.”

“Of course you have.” Bond replies cynically.

“Yes because I’m his assistant I always see him first.”

With the conversation getting heated they don’t notice that some people are starting to stare at them.

“It seems that you are more than just an assistant.”

“Bond stop and think. Did you really talk to Q about the rumors and what actually happened?”

“R is this all you wanted to talk about? Mine and Q’s relationship?”

“Yes.”

“Well then this conversation is over.” Bond stands up quickly.

She has to tell him the truth since she is equally guilty in creating this mess. Watching Bond walk away in irritation just makes her feel guilty. Deciding quickly, she chases after him.

“Ugh! James wait! I have to tell you-move!” He turns around to face her but out of the corner of her eye she sees a man pull out a gun. Without a thought she pushes Bond out of the way.

***bang***

People run in every direction. Then slow motion happens as she falls to her knees, Bond shooting the shooter and him applying pressure to her stomach.

“R! Stay with me, R.” He wraps an arm around her shoulders. “Why did you do that?”

“Cause Q would be sad if something happened to you.” R traces an imaginary tear down Bond’s face before she blacks out.


	10. Chapter 10

At the hospital Bond has called Moneypenny so that she can let M and Q know what happened. M has arrived right before the doctor came out.

“How is she doing?” M asks as the doctor walks closer.

“In surgery. She has internal bleeding, two broken ribs, and a collapsed lung. We are removing the bullet now but we have come across a problem.”

“What problem?” Bond asks.

“Her blood type, apparently she has ‘syndrome zero’; it’s a rare blood type caused by genetics or mixture of blood before birth, either from mother and child or with non-identical twins.”

“How is that a problem?”

“She needs blood transfusion but because of her blood type it is recommended to use someone of the same blood type. If we give her another blood type there is a chance that her body will reject it.”

“How much of a chance of rejection?”

“85%.”

“Do it.” M decides.

“NO! Use my blood, I’m her twin we share the ‘syndrome zero’ blood type.” Q shouts from the doorway heaving. Everyone turns at his outburst to see Q with Moneypenny, Sherlock and John. Moneypenny, M and Bond are shocked at the news.

“Come with me sir.” The doctor says leading the way towards surgery.

“How is she?” John asks since they only heard the last part.

“Internal bleeding, broken ribs, they are removing the bullet.” M replies.

“Who was the shooter?” Sherlock demands.

“Don’t know.” Bond gruffly responds.

“Who are you?” M asks.

“R’s boyfriend.” Sherlock responds mentally analyzing everyone in the room.

“We live upstairs from her. I’m John Watson, that’s Sherlock Holmes. Q told us to come.”

“It’s true they live in the same building.” Bond confirms that part.

No one knows what the truth is, so everyone is waiting silently. Waiting in the room no one says anything is causing the room to grow tense. Its forty minutes later before Q comes back. Sitting between Moneypenny and M; Q tries to relax preparing for questions he knows he is about to be bombarded with.

“Q we need to talk about R. I know it’s not the right time but there are some facts we need to know.” M treads the question lightly.

“I figured as much now that there’s a reason. R is my twin sister. Once I became Q she became R, she got me the job as Quartermaster. The only person from MI6 that knew was the previous M, she figured it out the moment she saw us together. She is dating Sherlock.”

“She got you the job of Q?” Moneypenny is surprised.

“Yes why not have the most dangerous set of twins in charge of the Q Branch. She is smarter than she looks; she builds all the prototypes and can take down a double-oh. Eventually we did tell the former M and she kept it off the records.”

“She’s trained in combat?” M is surprised to finding out these special info about his two head people in Q Branch.

“In jailhouse rock and boxing.” Sherlock inputs.

“Yes after our parents died we did some shady things to survive. I was the hacker and she the dirty work. Everyone underestimates a woman.”

“How shady?” John asks.

“John do you remember the blackout in Paris about eight years ago?”

“The one that knocked out all of central Paris for a week?”

“Yes it was because someone refused to pay for our services. So we took out their main power system.” Everyone is impressed. “Now who wants to explain why she was shot?”

“Q we need to talk.” Bond stands and nods towards the door. Q looks at Moneypenny, she nods to follow him. Q shakily follows Bond down the hall into an empty payer room.

“Talk about what? What happened to her?”

“We met earlier…she wanted to talk about some things. I knew she wasn’t telling me something so I left. She chased after me and pushed me out of the way of the shooter.”

“She pushed you…why didn’t you see the shooter?” Q starts to get angry.

“I had turned to face her it was isn’t until after she pushed me I saw why and it was too late she had been hit. Besides we had been arguing, I didn’t notice.”

“Pushed you! Why would she push you out of the way?”

“She told me that if anything happened to me you would be sad! We were talking about our relationship.” Bond motions between them.

“What?” Q whispers shocked at the reason.

“Yes we were talking about our relationship. Now that I know she’s your sister everything makes sense about how you two act together. She was right, I have been an idiot in believing those rumors.”

“She was trying to fix us.” Q slumps down into a chair exhausted.

“Well her plan backfired, is she always like this.”

“Yup.” Q chuckles and Bond sits down beside him. “You should also know it was her idea to not tell you we’re twins.”

“Really?”

“She said it was because she was putting you on trial period. To make sure you did not flake out on me.”

“Well she was right.”

“You were doing pretty well till we had that fight, which is probably why she wanted to talk….we were waiting until you got back from the mission, she decided it was time to tell you.” Q whispers looking at the ground.

“Should have confronted both of you.”

“Yes…we can talk later. We should go back before Sherlock comes for us.” Q heads to the door wobbly.

“Sherlock? I’m not worried about him.” Bond is quickly up making sure Q doesn’t fall over.

“You should be, he calls himself a high functioning sociopath.”

 

The surgery takes three hours. Then it is another thirty minutes before anyone is allowed to see R.

 

R wakes up to searing pain and something in her mouth. She tries to fidget but her body feels like lead and so she starts to panic.

“R! It’s ok R it’s me Q. You are out of surgery now just relax and calm down.” Q’s hands are immediately cupping her face as he forces her to stare only at him. “John went to get the nurse, you can’t speak right now, there’s a breathing tube.” She slightly nods to let him know that she understands.

The nurse comes in, removes the tube and does her thing to make sure she is ok. While the nurse is there she is are able to see who is all in the room; Q, Bond, Sherlock, John, M, and Moneypenny.

“How are you feeling?” Q asks once the nurse leaves as he brushes some fly away hair out of her face.

“It hurts…to talk.” R heavily breathes.

“It will feel that way for a few hours.” John pipes in.

She brings her free hand up and begin to sign _. ‘How bad is it?’_

“What is she doing?” Moneypenny asks.

“Sign language.” John replies immediately understanding what she is signing.

“It’s how we used to communicate. You have internal bleeding, two broken ribs, a collapsed lung and they removed what was left of the bullet so twelve staples.”

 _‘Not too bad.’_ She weakly smiles. _‘Why is there so many people here?’_

“That’s a stupid question, to make sure you are alright.”

_‘Great…how much do they know?’_

“Just the main details.”

“R you are on medical leave until further notice, the medical bay must check you out before returning to work. Got it?” M lays out the law.

She does a thumbs up.

“Good get some rest.” M and Moneypenny leave.

_‘He’s good under pressure.’_

“He is, and you can go back to sleep I’m not going anywhere.”

_‘Ok…but now I understand why you fell in love with him.’_

“R.” Q gives a warning.

_‘His eyes.’_

“What?”

_‘His eyes, show his true emotions besides they are an amazing color.’_

“You’ve been ogling at him?”

 _‘No.’_ R sarcastically shakes her head.

“Rest now, we will talk more later.”

She rolls her eyes and notices that Sherlock has not budged or said a word. R makes eye contact and flips her hand closet to him over. He pauses for a moment with a look of uncertainty in his eyes before gently grabbing her hand. She closes her eyes and deep breaths until she falls asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

When she wakes up again she is in a different room. Sherlock is now sitting by the bed reading with one hand holding hers.

“What are you reading?”

“The Count of Monte Cristo.”

“You haven’t finished it yet?”

“No.” He looks up and smiles, closing the book. “John went to talk to Mrs. Hudson, Q and Bond are talking to the doctor.”

“Ah, so how are you doing?”

“Me? You are the one who just had surgery.”

“Eh I’ll live.”

“So you understand sign language?” Sherlock questions.

“Yes, I used it when I was younger. Until I was 10, I was mute by choice and only spoke to Q and our parents. Afterwards Q and I still used sign language to communicate, not many people understand sign language.”

“Why were you mute?”

“Bullies and I was considerably smaller than the other children.”

“Bullies? No wonder you don’t like people.”

“Yup…people fear those who are different.”

“Why didn’t you say anything about your blood type?” Sherlock’s voice hints at disappointment.

“People treat you differently once they know, like you’re diseased or breakable it was just was easier to not say anything.” She answers sheepishly, embarrassed that she is having to tell Sherlock.

“R that is need to know information. You need to tell me things like this.”

“…ok I will.”

“Good, so what exactly is syndrome zero?” Sherlock could not find anything about the syndrome.

“My blood does not have any antibodies or antigens. Where in normal blood types you either have one or both of those things.”

“What about the Rh factor?”

“I’m Rh positive, which is weird since I don’t have any of the other things.”

“Is yours genetic?”

“No, mom was in a car crash a month before we were born. The doctors say that during the crash is when mine and Q’s blood mixed.”

“Good...Q left this for you.” Sherlock pulls out her mp3 player from a pocket and files away the new information she told him.

“Ooh! My mp3 player.” R smiles devilishly.

“Good you are awake.” The doctor comes in with Q and Bond trailing behind him. “Now R, you must rest. You will be here for a while so we can monitor your healing. In a couple of days you will be starting therapy. Now it will take 6-8 weeks for your ribs to heal so try not to move too much. I’m also ordering an IV push pump for you. Do you have any questions?”

“No.”

“Well if that’s all I will see you tomorrow. Don’t hesitate to call.”

“Okay.”

The doctor smiles and leaves the room.

“What am I going to do with you?” Q sighs as he leans in and flicks her in the forehead.

"I don't know, sell me to Gypsies?"

 

_May 30_

_Q told me that he and Bond are back together. The trust is broken but it will mend in time. He said that they have no more secrets._

 

Every night while she has been in the hospital, Bond visits her around 11pm. He only stays till 6:30am cause at 6:35 like clockwork Q is there to see her before he goes to work and after work no matter what the time.

John stops by after work to make sure she is ok and to make sure that Sherlock had come at lunch time. John has placed reminders on Sherlock’s phone to do so. Mrs. Hudson comes every couple days to makes sure that she is caught up with everything that has happened on Baker Street.

But by week two, R is fully conscious and Bond talks to her a little each night. You two have started playing cards every night and he brings you a snack.

Tonight he brought her toasted cheese ravioli. She eats it while matching his poker face, you two are playing poker with pretzels as chips.

“So James what are your intentions towards my brother?” She asks out of the blue.

“What do you mean?”

“Well we are having the talk now, do you love him?”

“..Yes.”

“Good, now I’ve given you the benefit of the doubt, even warned Q about you. But he still like you. So if you ever make him cry again or hurt him. You are going to disappear.”

“You’re threating me?”

“Yup, I have a sworn duty to protector my brother.”

“Okay I will do better.”

“Ha ha cause you **_will_** disappear.”

“…thank you for saving our relationship… I had no idea on what to do.” Bond says after a few minutes of silence.

“That’s what sisters are for besides any fool can see that you two are meant for each other.”

“So I take it that you are the one with the other half of the tattoo. Q’s mysterious puzzle piece tattoo.”

“Yes, that tattoo was my idea and we got them when we were teenagers. But that sugar skull and computer one he got in spite of Silvia.”

“Q’s puzzle piece says _together_. What does yours say?”

“ _Forever_.” She pulls the gown down to reveal the tattooed puzzle piece on her left breast.

 

_June 13_

_Sherlock bought me flowers and made a special ‘birthday breakfast’ to have at the hospital today_ _._ _It was waffles with sliced strawberries and bananas._

Sherlock has something on his mind that he just hasn’t been able to stop thinking about. Eliza and Ben’s shady past, what did they exactly do? Sherlock takes off to the hospital even though it’s late in the evening.

Once at the hospital Sherlock quickly makes his way to her room.

“R” Sherlock bursts through the door.

“Sherlock! What’s up? How’s the case going?” She closes the book she was reading up.

“Forget the case; I have some questions for you.”

“Okay.” She moves her legs and pats the bed for Sherlock to sit down. Sherlock shuffles before sitting down.

“What exactly did you and Q do that was so shady?”

“Ah…well we were or are an underground, back road hacking group. We called ourselves ‘Galaxy.’ For our services we charged the equivalent of four million pounds. The person had to pay half up front then the other half after we were done. The money was paid to a Swiss account.”

“What kind of hacking?”

“Everything, whatever the person who hired us wanted...within reason.”

“What did you do as Galaxy?”

“I was the muscle and I delivered the info. We always delivered the info in person. Q did all of the hacking and leaving no trace of who we are.”

“Q mentioned the Paris incident.”

“Yes the Paris incident. One of our regular customers decided he wasn’t going to pay the second half of our payment. So I went in person and destroyed their physical documents and establishment. Q wiped their database and sent all of their information to their rivals. Before I left I also knocked out the power of the whole city for a week so that they didn’t realize what happened.”

“You made sure to get revenge.”

“Yes I did.” R grins.

“Then how do you work for MI6 now?”

“Well after Paris we became more particular about our clients. Q became paranoid and decided to bury almost all of the legal documents he could find on us. At university I was noticed by someone from British Intelligence and I was offered a job. To blend in I chose to go with the Q branch after some training, I was shipped off to the Rome branch.”

“Then transferred back to London where you are renting the basement flat.”

“Yes…I HOPE YOU HEARD ALL OF THAT MYCROFT!”

“What?”

“Pretty sure Mycroft planted bugs in here.” R winks slyly.

“Of course he did.” Sherlock sighs.

~

 

After three weeks of being confined to the boring hospital room and forced to do unnecessary therapy. R is now eligible to go home. John, Sherlock and Q are loitering in the room waiting for the doctor to come in to give her the ok to leave.

“Well R after reviewing you file and consulting with therapy; I can say that you can go home. But your bandage must be changed every day and I highly recommend that you stay with someone until you regain full mobility.”

“I will be with her.” Sherlock pipes up.

“Good, now has the nurse gone over all of the instructions?”

“Yes.”

“Well then you can leave when you are all checked out. Be careful R.”

“Thanks I will.”

 

_June 17_

_John told me that Sherlock’s arch-nemesis Moriarty killed himself. I have the same suspicions as John. Why would you kill yourself if you are ahead of the game on Sherlock? This must be a distraction to go underground for a while._

 

Eliza has noticed that ever since she got home from the hospital Sherlock has been showing more and more affection. Very strange compared to what it was. An occasional hug or kiss on the cheek unless it was their personal intimate time. But now this new level of affection is almost freighting. He hardly leaves her side and helps with everything from getting dressed to cooking to taking a shower. Each day a hug and kiss every morning and always before bed. Thankfully Lestrade was able to distract Sherlock’s attention for a few hours, only if John stayed with her.

John is not so hoovering which is a relief, plus it gives her a chance to talk to John about Sherlock’s behavior.

“John we need to talk.” Eliza states from her loafing state on the couch.

“Sure about what?” John puts the newspaper down.

“Sherlock’s new behavior, he’s been very affectionate.”

“Ah... well it maybe from his guilt.”

“His guilt? What guilt.”

“Guilty of things unsaid, Eliza we all thought the worst….when we were finally able to see you something snapped in Sherlock he looked like a broken man.”

“Oh….so he’s just making sure I know.”

“Yes Sherlock is a man of action not words.”

“I know it’s just so strange.”

“Just let him be he will bounce back to his normal self.”

“John I’m glad you’re normal.”

“Me too.” John chuckles as he picks the paper back up.

~

Sherlock is making some tea when she hugs him from behind and he stiffens.

“I appreciate all that you do, even though I may not understand all of it.” Eliza gives a small squeeze.

“I don’t know what you mean.” She can hear his smirk.

“Sure you don’t.” She smiles hiding her face in Sherlock’s back.


	12. Chapter 12

“Ow! Sherlock stop it I can do it myself.” Sherlock is cleaning the site were the staples where before putting a clean bandage on.

“No the doctor gave specific instructions!”

The door bursts open and the security alarm sounds. Looking up there’s an older woman standing in the doorway.

“Sherlock don’t hurt the girl.”

Sherlock is looming over her with the wet gauze in hand while her shirt is folded up over her chest.

“Mother…” Sherlock sighs as he tosses the gauze away and turns the alarm off. “What are you doing here?”

“Mycroft told me that your girlfriend came home from the hospital last week. I was shocked that you have a girlfriend but not telling me she was in the hospital. Shame on you.” Sherlock groans as she sits down beside her. “Eliza this is my mother, mother this is Eliza.”

“Hello.”

“Hello dear pardon my intrusion but Sherlock never answers my phone calls.”

Eliza tries to give him a stern look but doesn’t work he just rolls his eyes.

“So Eliza if I may ask how did you get hurt? Mycroft only told me a few details.”

“I pushed a friend out of the way of a shooter but I was not so lucky.” Sherlock continues on his mission of cleaning the site and applying a new bandage.

“How unlucky, now dear how long have you two been dating?”

“Almost two years.”

“1 year 10 months 1 week 3 days and 12 hours.” Sherlock quickly says and she stares for a moment that he has calculated all of it.

“And you haven’t brought her home shame on you Sherlock.” Sherlock ignores her. “Eliza you should bring your family AND Sherlock to have lunch with us.”

“Okay.”

“What?” Sherlock immediately stops and looks at her in confusion and horror.                        

“We can have lunch, I’ll ask my brother when he’s free.”

“Sure and your parents?”

“Ah no it’s just me, my brother and his boyfriend. Our parents died when we were younger.”

“Oh my, well whenever is best for you let me know. Sherlock be nice to this girl and you will come too.” She gets up and leaves giving Sherlock a scold. She just stares at her, realizing where Mycroft and Sherlock get their personality from.

“Is she always like that?” Eliza asks as she leaves suddenly since she has completed her mission.

“Yes.”

 

~

“Eliza?” Q’s voice drifts from the door.

“In here.” She calls from the kitchen.

“How are you feeling today?” Q gives her a quick hug as Bond plants himself down on the couch.

“Ok, I met Sherlock’s mother today.”

“What?”

“Yup and she wants to have lunch with us.”

“By us you mean you and I?”

“Yup; you, me, Bond and Sherlock having lunch with Sherlock’s parents.”

“What did you say?”

“I told her that I would have to see when you are free to do lunch.”

 

~

“Stop grumbling Sherlock this is happening none of us want it to but it is.”

“Then why are we going?”

“It’s called being nice besides if we do this your mother will stop leaving messages for me and John because you don’t visit.” Eliza stills has no idea how she got her number, Mycroft probably gave it to her.

Sherlock grumbles for a while before settling himself to just stare out the window. Finally after driving for an hour out into the country the driver pulls onto a long driveway. As the car slows down she leans over and peers out of Sherlock’s window. The house is a large Tudor styled two story home with flowers everywhere on the outside.

“Oh nobody’s here, we can leave now.” Sherlock announces once he is out of the car. Eliza grabs Sherlock by the ear and tows him to the door.

“Sherlock you didn’t even knock.” She gives him a disapproving look before knocking on the door herself.

The door immediately opens on her last knock and it is Sherlock’s mother who has opened the door.

“Sherlock, Eliza!” She hugs both of them before ushering them inside. “And who else do we have here?”

“My brother Ben and his boyfriend James.” Eliza points to each one.

“Welcome I’m Sherlock’s mother you can call me Wanda, Sherlock show them to the dining room I’ll get your father.” She hugs Ben and James too.

Wanda shuts the door. Sherlock rolls his eyes as he heads down the hall. It curves to the left. He enters the doorway across from the stairs. It’s the formal dining room. She has set the table in a neat and simple way. There’s a white tablecloth with six places set.

“Please tell me I’m not the only one that’s scared. I have nothing to do this and I’m scared.” Bond states.

“Oh ya.”

“Yup.”

Everyone agrees.

“Here’s Sherlock’s’ father Timothy.”

“You must be Eliza, prettier in person.”

“Why thank you.” He looks like a very soften spoken person.

“Sit down, sit down the food is almost ready.” Wanda insists as she leaves the room.

Eliza sits down next to Sherlock, Ben sits across from her with Bond beside him and Sherlock’s father sits down between Sherlock and Bond.

Wanda comes back with a serving tray that has three different dishes on it.

“Oh let me help you.” She starts to stand up to help her.

“Nonsense sit back down Eliza, you are still healing.” Eliza immediately sits back down because she uses the tone threating to whip her if she doesn’t listen. “Sherlock have you not been helping her? She shouldn’t be doing many things.” She lectures Sherlock in the same tone right there at the table.

“Yes, I know mother.”

“How did you meet Sherlock?” Timothy asks relieving the tension.

“I live in the flat below Sherlock and John, we met the day I was moving in.”

Like an over bearing mother, Wanda begins to individually serve everyone.

“Oh so you live in the same building that’s nice.”

“Yes.”

“Which one of you is older? Ben or Eliza?” Wanda asks seizing the conversation.

“I am by five minutes” Ben answers.

“Twins! That’s wonderful.” Timothy smiles.

“Hope everyone is hungry; its beef wellington in induvial portions, fried potatoes, and a cucumber and onion salad.”

As Wanda is explaining the food she glances down at her plate. Wanda has put a lot of effort into this meal.

“It looks delicious.” Bond turns his charm on as he compliments the food. Everyone stared at him because it’s the first thing he has said in the presence of Sherlock’s parents.

“Thank you James. Now eat up before it gets cold.”

Staring at Bond mentally shaking her head.

_Suck up._

With that everyone is quiet and starts eating. Every now and then does Wanda ask a question about Eliza and Sherlock or about her and Ben. Eliza has learned why Sherlock isn’t too fond of spending time with his parents. Wanda is overbearing and dominates the conversation while Timothy is normal and quiet. But it’s also Sherlock’s fault for not talking to them more often.

 

_July 2_

_Today was…interesting. Lunch with Sherlock’s parents. Sherlock was resentful about the whole thing; Q and Bond were equally nervous as me._


	13. Chapter 13

_July 19_

_John has officially gotten a steady girlfriend. Mycroft says she fits in perfectly with us. I have yet to meet her but I can tell Sherlock is jealous that someone else has the attention of his best friend._

 

Sherlock and John left early this morning to finish a case giving Eliza some peace and quiet. But an hour into the quiet she has turned on some music. Loud enough to be heard through the whole flat but not able to be heard upstairs.

Finally finishing the case John convinced Sherlock that they should go back home and get some sleep instead of bombarding Eliza. John begins walking up the stairs but hesitates for a moment before seeing Sherlock slowly walk towards the downstairs door. Smiling and shaking his head John keeps going, as Sherlock reaches the door he can hear the soft music coming from the flat.

 

_And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

_And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

_Well, me_ _—_ _I fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just wanna tell you I am_

 

Swaying to the music she doesn’t hear the door open.

“Eliza?” She turns around at the sound of her name to see Sherlock standing behind her.

“Sherlock, you’re back.”

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing.”

“Do you know how dance?”

“The basics, why?”

Sherlock restarts the song and pulls her close.

“Let’s dance.” Sherlock silently glides her around the living room staying in beat. He only slows at the end before stopping exactly with the song. “You dance very well.”

“You too. Did you take lessons?”

“As a child but have you been listening to music like this the whole time?”

“No it’s on shuffle. It just happened to be on that song when you walked in.”

The new song plays and Sherlock is horrified at it.

_In Venice Beach there was a man named Kage._

_When he buskin he was all the rage._

_He met Jables and he taught him well._

_All the techniques that were developed in hell._

_Cock-pushups and the power slide._

_Gig simulation now there's nowhere to hide._

_They formed a band they named Tenacious D._

_And then they got the Pick of Destiny._

“What atrocity is that?”

“ _POD_ by Tenacious D. I do follow some of the American pop culture.”

“It’s horrid.”

“Hey it’s not that bad.”

Sherlock picks up her mp3 player and begins to flip through the music.

“David Bowie?”

“Yes and before you ask I have a wide variety of random songs.”

He picks a song and pull her close again.

_There's such a sad love_

_Deep in your eyes._

_A kind of pale jewel_

_Open and closed_

_Within your eyes._

_I'll place the sky_

_Within your eyes._

“ _As the world falls down_? I thought you questioned my musical choices.”

“This one is ok.” He smiles sweetly as he twirls her out then in. He shows no intentions to stop dancing any time soon.

 

 

 

_July 29_

_To indulge on Sherlock’s curiosity and because I promised Q. Sherlock is escorting me to the medical bay tomorrow for my checkup. If he is good, he can terrorize the minions._

 

“Sherlock are you ready?” Eliza walks into his flat.

“Yes, let’s go.” He’s putting his scarf on.

“If you are good I’ll let you terrorize the minions.” She smirks as she heads down the stairs.

“Sounds exciting.”

Eliza and Sherlock are there within fifteen minutes because Sherlock insisted on taking a car instead of the tube.

“Now stay with me, don’t wander off.” Eliza reminds him as she walks up the steps to MI6. Once inside she heads directly to the so called security desk. “I need a visitor pass.”

“R, you’re back.” Winston the old security guard says with a smile.

“Yes on my way to the medical bay. I need a visitor pass for him.”

Sherlock gives a quick fake smile.

“Does he have clearance?”

“Yes.”

He quietly hands her a visitor pass which she clips to Sherlock’s coat. Grabbing his hand she leads him around the corner and down a hallway and through the double doors labeled Medical Bay. The front room is filled with empty chairs and one lonely looking reception desk with a bored looking nurse.

“R, I’m here for a checkup.” She lets go of Sherlock’s hand as she signs in on the clipboard.

“Yes come this way.” The nurse leads the way through the door into exam room one. “Any pain?”

“No.” She jumps up onto the bed while she silently takes her vitals and logs the information into the computer system.

“The doctor will be in.” She leaves giving a smile.

“She’s going to go gossip.” Sherlock states as he looks about the room, walking closer to her.

“Figures, but don’t worry I’ll eventually find out what she said.” R winks.

The door opens and it’s the doctor. Dr. Boyman, a balding middle aged man. Sherlock becomes one with the wall.

“R, back for a checkup. M’s orders right?”

“Yep he benched me until you said I could go back.”

“Well let’s have a look.” Immediately she raises her shirt up and lays back.

“Healed nicely, hardly a scar. Any pain?” He presses on and around the scar.

“No.”

“Trouble breathing?”

“No.”

“Have you regained full movement and balance?”

“Yes.”

“Demonstrate, sit up.”

She sits up without using her arms.

“Good, now can you stand and touch your toes?”

Jumping of the table she touches her toes.

“Very good, now twist your torso.”

Straightening up she slowly twists back and forth a few times.

“Good that’s all R. it seems like you had a lot of help when healing.” He glances at Sherlock with a smile. “I say that you are ready to return to work. You can start on Monday.”

“Really?”

“Yes, and you can give this to Q.” He fills out a note and hands it to her.

“Oh I will.” Pulling her shirt back down and Dr. Boyman opens the door.

“If anything changes or you have pain come back.”

“I will.” She drags Sherlock down the hall quickly.

“That was quick.” Sherlock says once they are out of ear shot.

“We’re lucky. Sometimes you can be in there for hours….besides I promised you some minion terrorizing.” She grins as his eyes light up.

Once inside the elevators they passed earlier she pushes the button labeled Q. An invisible screen lights up and R places her hand on it. Once it registers who she is the elevator begins to move downwards.

“Underground?”

“Yes.”

The doors open to a wide and long hallway.

“Abandon all hope, ye who enter here.” Sherlock pauses looking at the sticker, which is so conveniently placed underneath the plaque labeling the Q Branch.

“I put that there to scare the minions and any of the new staff.”

“So you chose the inscription that is on the gate of Hell in Dante’s Inferno?”

“Yes, you have a problem with that?”

“No.” Sherlock hides a chuckle.

One minion makes it to the doorway, sees her and scurries off scared in the direction they came from.

“You have that effect on all of them?”

“Most of the time. You should see them when I’m with Q or any of the double-ohs.” The doorway opens into a normal sized room littered with spare parts.

“I would like to see that.” Sherlock chuckles.

“You just might.” Through another door is an enormous room where all the minions are scurrying about. “This is the main floor below us is where we test and develop our inventions.”

R walk towards Q noticing something is wrong, she picks up a spare earpiece on her way. Q is typing furiously and barking orders at the screen on the wall.

“What is wrong?” R asks once beside Q.

“006, compromised trying to find an exit.”

“Where is he?”

“On a roof, Via Della Cisterna in Rome.”

“006 can you reach Basilica of our Lady in Trastevere? Its two blocks north.” R pushes Q out of the way and takes control of the computer.

“I should.” 006 responds and his signal begins moving.

“R what are you doing?” Q questions.

“Ok R now what.” 006 asks.

“Back in the left corner is the confession box. Go into the priest side”

“Ok.”

“The middle angel, turn it counter clockwise and the wall will open.”

“Damn…I’m in, anything else?”

“Get moving, you will have to follow the tunnel it will take at least five minutes. At the end you will come to a set of doors, pick the one on the right. It will lead you to the river bank so you can get a boat or car to get away.”

“You make it sound easy.”

For ten minutes there is silence, she sees that Sherlock has moved beside her. Everyone is holding their breath.

“Well R I got to admit good thing you’re here. I’m on my way to rendezvous.”

“Good we’ll be in touch.” R takes the earpiece out and gives it to Q.

“How? How did you know there was a passage?” Q is flabbergasted.

“She’s used it before.” Sherlock deduces.

“Yup and here you go Q.” She waves the note in his face.

“What’s this?” Q snatches the paper so he can read it.

“I start Monday the doc said so.”

“You are good to go?”

“Yup Sherlock was with me, he can verify.”

“So you decided to come down here afterwards?”

“I told Sherlock that if he behaved he can terrorize the minions for a little bit.”

“Sherlock don’t destroy anything but find out who started the rumor.” Q gives Sherlock permission to run amuck. Sherlock grins in delight and takes off.

“I thought that you didn’t care about the rumors.”

“I don’t.” Q huffs.

“You’re gonna have Bond scare them.”

“Talk not scare.”

“Oh you are!” She teases Q.

“R.”

“Q.” She stares at him for a minute. “So how far behind are we?”

“A week’s worth; you need to finish your prototypes and test the weapons I have done.”

“Have the minions been slacking off?” R ask leaning on the table.

“Without your iron fist rule, yes.”

“Q, minion Charles Winthrop started the rumor. He fancies R.”

“That was fast.” Q is astounded on how quickly Sherlock has returned.

“He’s the only one who hasn’t stopped staring since we arrived and is only looking at R. His body tenses whenever either one of us leans in ‘too’ close.”

“Thank you Sherlock, I will take care of the rest.” Q replies with a smile.

“They are easy to frighten but loyal to their job.” Sherlock responds slightly surprised.

“That’s what makes it fun.” She interlocks her hand with his. “Let’s go Sherlock, Q needs to get back to work before he gets behind.” She winks at Q before tugging on Sherlock’s hand.


	14. Chapter 14

“Sherlock!?....John have you seen Sherlock?” Eliza just walks into their flat, she doesn’t even knock anymore there’s no point.

“Eliza! No I haven’t seen Sherlock for thirty minutes why?” John becomes worried.

“He stole my phone again.”

“Again?” John sighs with relief.

“Yes I went to change into my pajamas, come back and my phone is m-missing.” She stutter as she notices someone else in the room.

“Oh Eliza, this is Mary.” John gestures to the lady sitting on the couch beside him.

“Hi…uh sorry for interrupting.” She is suddenly embarrassed because she is in her Good Luck Care Bear Kigurumi Onesie pajamas and just interrupted John’s lady friend time.

“Mary, Eliza is Sherlock’s girlfriend.”

“Oh don’t worry it’s nice to meet you. I was actually wondering if John was lying or telling the truth.” Mary responds with a smile.

“Yeah I’m real.”

“Before I forget what did the doctor say?” John stops her from embarrassedly crawling back out the door.

“I healed very nicely, so I’m good to go.” She taps her side.

“Oh what happened?” Mary asks.

“I was injured, I had staples.”

“Injured? You were shot.”

“Aw John when you say it like that it makes it sound gruesome.”

“Really Eliza?” John retorts full of sarcasm.

“Yes.” Everyone clearly hears the front door close. “Sorry for the intrusion but I must go steal my phone back.” She scurries back down the stairs to see Sherlock heading back to her flat.

 

_July 31_

_I need a new hiding spot for my journal. Sherlock found it and wrote comments in it with a red pen. He wrote extensively about my comment on his and John’s platonic relationship. I don’t care what he says but John and Sherlock are so gay for each other it’s not funny._

_Which reminds me._

_WILLIAM SHERLOCK SCOTT HOLMES! IF YOU ARE READING THIS PUT THE JOURNAL BACK WHERE YOU FOUND IT! RIGHT NOW!_

_…what have I gotten myself into?_

_August 1_

_Moriarty is back._

 

R knows something is amiss as soon as she steps back into the Q Branch from grabbing Q some more tea.

“What’s going on?” She hands Q his cup.

“You have a visitor.”

“A visitor, why do I have a visitor?”

“You can ask him.” Q points behind her, quickly turning around she sees her unexpected guest.

“Oh, what do you want Mycroft.” R is a little disappointment to see who it is. She hears all of the minions and Q gasp at the way she responded.

“R don’t be like that I came for a chat.” Mycroft gives a fake smile.

“About what?”

“Your favorite person.”

“Ugh what now.”

“Q, may we talk in private?” Mycroft asks.

“Yes you can use my office.”

“Come on Mycroft this way.” She leads the way to Q’s office which is tucked away in a corner. Enough room for a decent desk, two chairs and a sofa. “In here.” R opens the door and lets Mycroft in first before closing the door.

“What do you know about Moriarty?” Mycroft looks around in slight disgust at the room.

“Well he has tried to kill Sherlock and John; claims to be a consulting criminal, the Napoleon of crime; has an obsession with Sherlock which incidentally has caused Sherlock to be obsessed with him whenever he thinks Moriarty is the cause of the current case.”

“Yes and have you ever seen him?”

“No.”

“Well this is him.” Mycroft pulls a picture out and hands it to her.

“w-what? This is C.” She instantly sits down on the couch.

“He’s smart enough to get by all the systems. Until recently I didn’t know what he looked like. But once I did, I thought that you should know.”

“Thanks.”

“Sherlock doesn’t know I’m here. It would be helpful if you help predict what he will do.”

“How can I be helpful?”

“You were the only one of MI6 that that actually talked to him everyone else was strictly business.”

“Oh.”

“R...Eliza beware, if he makes the connection between you and Sherlock. You will be his top target. Is there any possibility that he knows about you and Sherlock or that you live there?”

“No I don’t think so, I’m here most of the time. If I am there, I’m in and out all hours of the night. So unless he has been loitering outside the flat for at least a week I don’t think he knows.”

“Good be careful.” Mycroft leaves. R waits a few minutes before grabbing the hidden bottle of scotch Bond has in Q’s office. She takes a swig before tucking the picture into her pocket and heading back to work.

“R, are you ok?” Q whispers as he hands her some papers.

“Yes why do ask.”

“Do you know who that was? Mycroft Holmes; he holds a powerful position with the government. And you started being cheeky with him also you smell of scotch.”

“Q, he’s Sherlock’s brother so I will bloody hell say whatever I want to him.”

“You are kidding?”

“Nope.”

“Well if anything goes wrong I can still hack into computers. Do you want to talk about it?”

“Q… I’ll tell you when I can.”

“Ok.” He gives her hand a quick squeeze before going to terrorize the minions.

 

_August 16_

_I can’t believe it, Moriarty is C._

 

“Q if we ever have a meeting like that again remind me to wear something more comfortable.” R takes her heels off, the special meeting with all the head people took longer than expected, three hours extra. Just to go over nonsense.

“You wore that for distraction, besides we were able to get more funding for projects.” Q calmly responds as he checks the computers.

“So that’s why Bond insisted on this dress and color.” She looks down at the dress. It’s a deep red color, tight fit, sleeveless with a V-neck. Q even helped her with her hair, pulling it into a low side pony tail and styling the curls.

“It shows off your body plus your boobs look good in that dress.” Bond inputs from his spot in the doorway.

R and Q both stare at Bond for his comment.

“What? It’s true….I’m going to go get some tea.” Bond grabs their cups and quickly walks out of the room slightly embarrassed.

“Your boyfriend.” She sits down in one of the wheelie chairs and spin around while undoing her hair.

~

“Good evening my lovelies.” Moriarty splashes water on Sherlock and John.

“w-what?” John mumbles as he fidgets.

“Moriarty.” Sherlock says unamused.

“Yes Sherlock it’s me Moriarty. You rest here; I’ll be back in a few minutes.” He then skip out the door.

They sit there a few minutes in silence before something clicks in John’s mind and he fidgets with his watch.

“Sherlock have you called her?” John whispers.

“Her? What do you mean John? If you don’t mind I’m trying to plan our escape.”

“Sherlock did you let Eliza know where you are? I just let her know.”

“What are you talking about...ooh.” Sherlock finally understands what John means and pulls the crown on his watch.

~

***beep beep***

“What?” R puts her cup down and wheels herself over to the computer. Tapping into the security alert, she sees that it is John’s tacker. “That’s odd.” Then Sherlock’s tracker pops up. “Oh no…Q!”

“What?”

“I need a favor and 007.”

“Why?” Q makes his way to her computer.

“Sherlock and John are in trouble.”

“How do you know that?”

“I added a tracker to their watch with speakers but they don’t know about the speaker part.”

Seeing that most of the minions have gone home she turns on the speakers.

_“Well my dear Sherlock today will be the ending of our game. But for now we will do a guessing game to see which one of you will die first.”_

“I’ll get Bond.” Q darts off to the door and disappears while she tracks their exact location.

“What’s going on?” Bond says as he leans down to the computer, R jumps up and grab her gun and equipment as Bond looks over the map.

“An old friend has decided to try and finally kill Sherlock. We’re gonna stop him.” She hides her gun under her dress.

“What old friend?” Q questions.

“C.” R doesn’t even look to hear the astonishment come from them.


	15. Chapter 15

“Ok everyone knows the plan, are you ready Bond?”

“Ready, have control of the sniper, there are two armed men inside.”

“Ok go ahead Bond.” She hears the gun fire from the roof.

“Ready for you R.” Bond replies.

“Q Start the song.”

“Got it.”

Q has hacked the speaker system and is now playing R’s selected song. ‘[You don't own Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8SeRU_ZPDkE)’ by Grace.

She casually walks to the area where Sherlock and John are being held. Allowing the loud tap of her heels to be heard through the music as she walks closer. As on cue she opens the door to where they are as the song ends.

“Ooh and who is this? Someone else who wants to play?” R hears Moriarty say as she takes a few steps to reach him.

“Well you must be Jim Moriarty; I see that you are having some fun.” She glances at Sherlock and John who are currently chained to the wall with tape across their mouth.

“Yes, but this is an interesting development. I take it that the gun fire was you?” He gives her an once-over with a smirk.

“Yes it was. Was it too exciting for you?” She teases.

“No no, once I’m done here. You might have just become my new interest.” He smile full of sin as he decreases the space between them.

“Ooh sounds like fun, being the new interest of Jim Moriarty.” Being flirtatious she lightly runs a finger down his tie. “Or should I say Max Denbigh? Formerly known as C.”

“You how...what is your name?” You can see he is stunned. He pauses as he collects himself.

“Oh how forgetful of me!” R plays it off and offers her hand in a handshake. “Hello, I’m R.” Pulling a gun out of nowhere she shoots Moriarty in the left shoulder.

He stumbles back and lands on his butt.

“R? No way my sweet little R; I must say I like the tight clothes much better.” His eyes show new desire as he is amazed that it is her.

“Oh did you miss me?” R quirks an eyebrow, walking closer. Pulling him up by his tie.

“Did MI6 send you?”

“Ah no unfortunately for you they didn’t.”

“It’s nice to see that they are still stupid and clueless.”

“Well we did wonder about where your body went after you took that nice seven floor fall. But that’s not the reason I’m here.”

“Why are you here then?”

“Well I got tired of you pissing me off.”

“Oh I made you angry? And we haven’t seen each other in a long time, that’s excellent.” He tries to flirt his way out of the situation.

“Please, you and that group you are part of have made my life very hostile. Besides I wonder what they would say if they found out that you are still alive.”

“I-I don’t know what you are talking about.” He tenses realizing that she knows.

“Well I’m pretty sure that if SPECTRE knew you were still alive **and** only picking on the small fry locals, I believe it would end very badly for you.” R waves the gun around as she annoyingly readjusts his suit.

“What if I do something for you? Free of charge honey, anything for my sweetie.”

“Hmmmm…. Nah. You and your friends have tried to kill me, kill my friends, my family and my boyfriend. So you can say I’ve taken all of these attempts as something personal. M was wrong C doesn’t stand for careless it stands for cunt.”

“So you are gonna kill me?”

“Oh no not me I have someone else for that.” She shoots him in the leg.

“Who?” Moriarty manages to say as he withers in pain. Trying to collect himself as she walks in a circle around him.

“You remember 007.” A red laser from the sniper lands on him.

“Uh...so was this all coincidence that you came here or what?”

“Oh didn’t I mention? I’m Sherlock’s girlfriend.”

“You! Sherlock how did you manage to get this marvelous girl.” He furiously stares at Sherlock.

“You’ll never know, so **don’t touch my things!** ….Bond”

R turns and walks to Sherlock and John as the gun goes off. Crouching down she pulls the tape off of their mouths first.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?” Sherlock shouts and starts his rant.

“Saving your butt.” She unchains John first.

“DRESSED LIKE THAT?”

“Would you stop shouting and yes like this. There was a meeting at work.” She rolls her eyes as she unchains Sherlock.

“You never dress like that for work!”

“It was a special meeting so I had to dress up.”

“Thanks Eliza.” John expressly thanks.

“No problem, are you guys ok though?”

“Yeah.” John sighs.

“Ok come on this way.” She leads the way out and Bond meets them outside.

“Nice job kid.” Bond fist bumps Eliza.

“Yeah but I don’t want to do anymore field work.” She smiles as she starts to pat Sherlock down.

“What are you doing?” He tries to scoot away.

“I need your phone, ah ha!” She finds the phone in his inner left pocket.

“Why?”

“A phone call.” She quickly dials the number.

***ring ring***

“Hello Sherlock this is a surprise for you to call me.”

“It’s me.”

“Oh so were you successful or do you need help?”

“The boys are safe; I thought you would like to know. Besides if you want the body you can come and get it otherwise I’m leaving it.”

“I’ll send someone to clean the mess. Good bye.”

***click***

“Who was that?” Sherlock demands as she puts his phone back in the pocket.

“Mycroft” She pats the pocket as Sherlock’s shocked and John hides a chuckle.

“Come, I’ll drop you off.” Bond intercepts the conversation and leads the way to where he parked the car.

“Thank you.” John is the first to express gratitude.

“Q?” She ignores Sherlock and John’s perplexed looks as she starts speaking into the air. Since they are only hearing half of the conversation but Bond still has his earpiece in. Everyone just keeps walking.

“Yes.”

“We’re leaving now, Bond is dropping us off then I will send him directly home.”

“Ok be safe.”

“You too.” She taps the hidden ear piece. “Let’s go, Sherlock front seat John, you in the back seat with me.” She opens the car door of Bond’s Aston Martin.

The car ride is a quiet one, only one question was asked and a quick answer was given.

“So who...uh how where you talking to the other person?” John stumbles trying to find the right way of asking.

“Q, we redeveloped the MI6 earpieces so that they are less notable and fit better in the ear.”

“Ah.”

~

“Thank you again Mr. Bond.” John thanks again before chasing after Sherlock into their flat.

“Be careful Bond.” She bumps shoulders with him.

“You sure they gonna be ok?” He nods towards the building.

“Ya they’ve been through something similar before.”

“Ok but are you going to be ok?”

“I’m fine.”

“Just like Q.” Bond rolls his eyes and hugs her briefly. “Tell the truth, but call us if you change your mind on being stubborn.”

“I will.” She waits until Bond has driven away to go inside.

Passing by the stairs she can hear Sherlock pacing about, it brings a smile to her face that he can be unfazed by such an event and go back to work. She heads to her flat hoping to get some silence.

“Sherlock I think you should go talk to Eliza.”

“What why?” Sherlock stops pacing.                         

“Well she did just save our lives by risking hers and I know you saw the way Moriarty had looked at her. Because I clearly did. Go talk to her!” Sherlock idly stands there. “GO! And be her boyfriend not bloody Sherlock Holmes the detective!” John angrily points to the stairs.

Sherlock stomps down the stairs and just walks into her flat without saying anything. She can hear him close the door after taking a few steps. He must not be able to see her.

“Eliza?”

“What?” She whispers from her hiding spot, she is currently pressed against the wall behind the far end of the couch. Hidden so well that it isn’t till Sherlock has walked to that corner does he see her.

“Eliza? Why are you hiding in the corner?”

She pauses for a moment before shifting her eyes to Sherlock.

“Thinking.”

“About what?”

“Stuff, why does it matter?”

“This is not what you look like when you are thinking.” Sherlock sits down in front of you. “So what are you thinking about?”

“….Moriarty, you, us, and what my life has become.”

“Moriarty?”

“Yeah mainly it’s the surprise that C turned out to be Moriarty. Sherlock I knew him, I was the one that worked with him when he had to work with the Q Branch. We even went out for drinks a couple of times. I-I’m just so angry that he was the one that was trying to kill you and John.”

“What do you mean worked with him?”

“He was in charge of the merging of MI5 and MI6. Each division’s main person had to meet with him and work out the details of their division. I was the one because Q was still new, then he decided to help take over the world which caused us to secretly rebel.”

“Who’s us? And when was this?”

“Us; me, Q, Bond, M and two others from work. Do you remember seeing in the news about the new MI6 building being damaged and how the Vauxhall Bridge was almost destroyed.”

“Yes.”

“Well that was the result of the final show down and we found out that it was C who was behind it all. Besides he also fell through glass from the seventh floor.”

“What are you thinking about me then?”

“How adorably cute you are and how obtuse you are about showing your true feelings.”

“Obtuse? I’m not obtuse.”

“Yes you are. I know that our relationship will never be normal and I’m ok with that. But I wish that we could express our feelings about each other and not have to beat around the bush about it.”

“And not how you saw your life?”

“I didn’t expect to have an antisocial boyfriend, a licensed killer as a brother-in-law, and to be dealing with the super-secret phantom society of evil that is out to kill us every day.” Eliza sighs and run her hands through her hair.

“Well I didn’t expect to have a best friend or a girlfriend though I did expect people to hate me.”

“People will always hate you, Captain obvious you use your ability and it makes people feel stupid. People don’t like being told they are stupid.” She stands up and tries to maneuver around Sherlock so they can sit on the couch.

“Well they shouldn’t say anything then.”

“Good luck with that besides how in the world did you two get captured this time?”

“Oh...Well… I had John leave work to help me with some urgent business. He captured us on our way home.” Sherlock inches backwards sort of ashamed of what he just said.

“What? What could have been so important that John left work early to help you with, which caused you two to be captured?” Eliza turns back around to face Sherlock.

“This.” Sherlock opens a small box and there before her face is a ring. “John insisted that the ring be something else than just a plain ring; I thought that a platinum band would be fine because of your work.”

“Sherlock this is an engagement ring.” She responds quietly in bewilderment.

The ring is a platinum band with a [circular black diamond](http://www.lioridiamonds.com/2-00-carat-certified-natural-black-diamond-engagement-ring-14k-white-gold.html?%20) in the middle and two triangular white diamonds on either side. Sherlock automatically places the ring on her finger.

“What are you doing? You can’t give me this. You haven’t even asked and what makes you think my answer is yes?”

“What makes you sure that you will say no?” Sherlock honestly and rapidly responds.

Eliza and Sherlock hold a staring match while she tries to keep her composure.

“Yes, hold on John said that I have to do it right.” Sherlock pulls the ring back off and bends down onto one knee; taking her hands in his. “Eliza Walker, will you be my wife?”

“You… you are such a smeg-head but yes I will marry you.” She bends down and kisses him.

“Good.” Sherlock places the ring back on her finger. “Wait? What’s a smeg-head?”

“Google it.”    

Sherlock cocked his head to the side. “Google? What’s google?”

Eliza sighed before turning away. “Google it.”  

 

 

_September 4_

_The goober purposed and I said yes._


End file.
